unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama International
Total Drama International is the fifth season of the Total Drama series. After Chris McLean lost 'show custody battle' to a mid-aged woman with a huge ambitious mindset, Helen Fitzgerald is determined to change the fifth season of Total Drama. Dumping all of the old contestants, looking for brand new contestants! Total Drama International will bring 22 brand-new contestants around the globe. They are not here for a 'around-the-world-field-trip' so to speak, but are here to compete in cultural challenges all for the grand prize of 5 million US dollars! Drama from all over the world, Total Drama International will not dissapoint! Written by: Justice ''Characters: Staff Main Staff *'Mrs. Fitzgerald '- The Mother Hen *'Chef LeBlanchi' - The French Chef *'Miss Turner' - The Super Kind Nurse Aftermath *'Loveday''' - The Loud & Proud Hostess *'Belinda' - The Aspiring Actress Interns *'Ice '- The Friendly Guy Contestants *'Austin' - The Military Brat *'Betty' - The Ugly Girl *'Blake' - The Bad Boy *'Cecilia' - The Ghetto Glam *'DeLaney' - The Cowgirl *'Emily '- The Justina Beaver Super-Uber Fan *'Esme' - The Ex-Goth *'Francis '- The Yuppie *'Grace' - The Austrian Countess *'Holly' - The Business Woman *'Isaac '- The Competitive Jock *'Keyon '- The Teddy Bear *'Michael/Michelle' - The Girly Boy *'My-1001001 '- The Futuristic Telepathic Machine *'Ozzy' - The Super-Crazy Guy Who Is Totally Obsessed with Trollface, Nyan Cat, Fanfictions, and My Little Pony! *'Peter '- The Couch Potato *'Ruth '- The Feminazi *'Seth' - The Emo *'Teresa' - The Sweet Daisy *'Veronica '- The Brain *'Windy Willow' - The Hippie *'Z-Dawg '- The Gangsta-Wannabe Chapters: Chapter One: TBA Elimination Table: Trivia *The first version had twenty-eight contestants. Twenty of them made it to the second version. *The second version had twenty-two contestants. Some of the contestants from the second version did not make it to the third version. *These were the following contestants that were in the original version: #Isaac - The Womanizer #Esme - The Snob (now the Ex-Goth) #'Grace' - The Girly Girl #Holly - The Business Woman (I planned to make her win the first version of TDI. She was, back then a 'Mary Sue'. I was unaware of what a Mary Sue was at the time. She was friends with everyone except for Sarah) #Blake - The Rebellious Runaway (now the Bad Boy) #Ruth - The Feminazi #Zach - The Chav (now the Gangsta-Wannabe) #Raven - The Goth #Sarah - The Vengeful Broken-Heart #Veronica - The Brain #Michael - The Girly Boy #'Naomi' - The Sweet Girl (removed because she was one of the author's least favorite characters. CR disliked her too) #'Monique '- The Hip Hop Station #DeLaney - The CowGirl #Andrew - The Sarcastic Strategist #Peter - The Funniest Guy Ever (now the Couch Potato) #Emily - The Katy Perry Super-Uber Fan (now the Justina Beaver Super-Uber Fan) #Dylan - The Hippie (renamed Peaceful River in the second version) #'Matthew -' The Surfer Dude (removed due to the author's lack of ideas. Elements of him can be found in Todd) #'Nick '- The Gamer (removed due to being to similar to Harold. Elements of him can be found in Peter) #Cecilia - The Ghetto Glam #'DJ '- The Soft Rappa' (replaced by Keyon in the second and third versions) #'Teresa' - The Goody-Goody (removed due to the author's lack of ideas at the time. However, she now has plenty of good ideas and was brought back in this version) #'Lauren' - The Nature Lover (removed due to the author's lack of ideas) #'Casey '- The Tomboy (removed due to the author's lack of ideas) #'Thunder' - The Shy Athlete (removed due to the author's lack of ideas) #Jake - The Nutjob (made it through the second version, renamed Ozzy in the second and third versions) #'Todd' - The Party Animal *These were the following contestants who made it through the second version: #'Andrew' - The Analytical Strategist (removed from the third version, replaced with Francis) #Blake - The Bad Boy #Cecilia - The Gheto Glam #'Delisha' - The African Princess (new character, replaced with a revamped Grace, the same version of Grace in this version) #DeLaney - The Cowgirl #Emily - The Justina Beaver Super-Uber Fan #Esme - The Snob (now the Ex-Goth) #Foxtrot - The Military Brat (new character, renamed Austin in this version) #Holly - The Business Woman #Isaac - The Womanizer #Keyon - The Teddy Bear #Lisa - The Ugly Girl (new character, renamed Betty in this version) #Michael - The Girly Boy #Ozzy - The Nut Job (stereotype changed in this version) #Peaceful River - The Hippie (renamed Windy Willow in this version) #Peter - The Funny Gamer #'Raven' - The Goth (replaced by both Seth and the new version of Esme) #Ruth - The Feminazi #'Sarah' - The Vengeful Broken-Heart (removed from this version) #'Todd '- The Party Animal (removed from this version) #Veronica - The Brain #Zach - The Gangsta'-Wannabe *In the first version of the fanfiction, the staff remained the same except the TD-Aftermath staff. Kim was a Gossip queen similar to Blaineley, while Felicity was the grape-obssessed dumb hostess. They both were removed. *In the second version of the fanfiction, the staff remained the same and Harlow Quinn replaced Kim as Aftermath hostess. One day, after watching Oprah, I made Loveday who is based off of her and became the co-hostess. I didn't want another Blaineley for an Aftermath so I removed Harlow Quinn and Loveday became the main Aftermath hostess. Belinda replaced as Co-Hostess. The Aftermath staff remains the same to this day. *Originally in this version, Veronica was going to be excluded from the show and be replaced with Maddie - The Envious Tomboy. However, I realized I lacked a nerdy character (Holly is smart-aleckish but meh), so I brang back Veronica and removed Maddie from the competition. *Total Drama International was originally Scope's fan fiction but he decided to cancel it and hand it over to me. Category:Fanfiction